Sons of Coul
by Arcade07
Summary: Recueil de nouvelles sur les chers "enfants" de l'agent Coulson, sans liens entre elles. Enfin...à première vue. Redécouvrez Thor, Loki, Tony, Cap', Banner...[AU, slash, un peu d'OOC peut-être.]


**Bonjour bonsoir !**

**Bienvenue dans ce recueil de fictions un peu insolite où vous pourrez trouver du Thorki, du TonyCap, du BruceTony, du FrostHawk... Enfin, tout cela suivant les différentes fictions.**

**Pour le moment, commençons avec du Thorki !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Summary:** Thor, de son nom d'emprunt Donald Blake, est un zoologue et vétérinaire basé à Reykjavik, en Islande. Alors qu'un évènement déferle la chronique, Don se prend au jeu: lui aussi veut partir à la recherche de cet animal légendaire appelé Loki.

**Fiction 1**

Le Légendaire Loki

**première partie**

Donald Blake, de son surnom Don. C'était le nom qu'il avait choisi de prendre en commençant une nouvelle vie. Son père, un homme d'une importance incommensurable selon ses propres dires, avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance tenté de régir chaque parcelle de son existence. De ses amis à son avenir, en passant par ses fréquentations amoureuses. Mais il ne s'était pas laissé faire, loin de là, et une chose avait toujours été certaine pour lui : il ne suivrait pas le destin tracé par son père.

C'est comme ça que dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, il avait fui le pays, changé de nom et rompu tout contact, mettant un maximum de distance entre lui et son passé, pour se consacrer à ce qu'il aimait vraiment : les animaux.

En Islande, personne ne le connaissait. Alors que plutôt célèbre là d'où il venait à cause de la fortune de son père, Odin, et de la réussite de l'entreprise de ce dernier, _Odin Genetic_, sur cette île au nord-ouest de la Grande Bretagne, il passait totalement inaperçu. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Qui se soucierait d'un grand blond aux yeux bleus – chose banale, ici – qui passait son temps avec des animaux ?

Après ses études de zoologie et l'obtention de son diplôme de zoologue confirmé, il s'était installé à Reykjavik, la capitale, et donnait souvent un coup de main au vétérinaire du coin. Que ce soit avec les chats, les chiens, ou encore le cheval qu'il avait étant petit, il arrivait toujours à gagner la confiance des bêtes. Faculté qui manquait cruellement au docteur Banner, plus à l'aise devant les graphiques de son ordinateur.

Avec un sourire nostalgique, Don repensa à Sleipnir, son cheval, et aux après-midis qu'il avait passé à s'occuper de lui. Sleipnir n'était pas un cheval comme les autres sa robe ne ressemblait à aucune autre, d'une couleur grise tirant vers le bleu et parsemée de taches blanches. Mais sa grande particularité restait le fait qu'il avait huit pattes : il était en fait le fruit d'une expérience réussie de manipulation génétique que son père avait consenti à lui laisser, au lieu de l'envoyer là où il mettait toutes ses autres réussites. Une sorte d'animal de compagnie sur mesures. Son père devait sans doute se servir de lui pour récolter plus d'informations et de donnés sur le comportement de ses chimères...

À cette pensée, Don frémit. Il n'avait jamais aimé le travail de son père. Plus que ça, il le haïssait. Se servir ainsi d'animaux innocents pour des expériences qui leur coûtaient la vie la plupart du temps... Les scientifiques appelaient ça le progrès. Lui disaient que c'était se prendre pour Dieu. Et sur la longue liste des candidats potentiels au titre de divinité, son père était classé premier lui qu'on s'amusait déjà à surnommer le _Père de toute chose_.

« Foutaises... marmonna Don en soupirant.

L'assistante en médecine Jane Foster, collègue du docteur Banner et reléguée au rang de secrétaire à cause du manque de personnel, lui lança un regard intrigué depuis son bureau.

_ C'est cet article de journal qui te met de si mauvaise humeur, Don ? »

Quittant sa place, elle vint derrière lui, posa ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise et se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Même au travers de sa polaire, Don pouvait sentir les formes généreuses de sa poitrine sur son dos. Il savait très bien que Jane espérait quelque chose de lui, qu'ils deviennent plus que des collègues de travail, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Comment se vouer entièrement à quelqu'un alors qu'il devait cacher qui il était vraiment ? Ça lui semblait impossible.

S'écrasant un peu plus contre lui, Jane plissa les yeux en regardant la photo qui occupait la moitié de la page de journal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?

Le cliché, pris d'un téléphone portable ou d'un appareil photo de mauvaise qualité au vu de la définition de l'image, montrait avec une netteté passable un bout de forêt sombre, beaucoup de buissons, quelques rochers couverts de mousse et, au milieu de tout ça, une silhouette floue. Jane fit la liaison avec les actualités.

_ Ce ne serait pas en relation avec cette histoire d'animal légendaire ? »

Deux mois auparavant, un couple de touristes avaient eu la frayeur de leur vie en visitant une île de l'archipel Vestmannaeyjar, situé à huit kilomètres au sud des côtes islandaises, connue pour ses nombreuses grottes. Selon eux, ils avaient été attaqués par quelque chose n'étant ni un animal, ni un être humain. Cependant, à cause du choc, ils étaient incapables de décrire la chose en question. L'affaire avait fait grand bruit et alors que beaucoup criaient au canular, d'autres remettaient sur le tapis une vieille histoire d'animal légendaire appelé Loki, censé vivre sur ces îles.

Pendant quelques semaines, les gens avaient afflué de partout et les prétendues photos de la créature s'étaient multipliées à un rythme impressionnant, au même titre que les anecdotes à son sujet. On l'avait vu durant la période de la première guerre mondiale c'était une expérience gouvernementale qui avait mal tournée l'enfant maudit des glaces du Nord...

Et finalement, l'affaire avait suivi le cours habituel des affaires de ce genre: peu à peu, les médias s'en étaient désintéressés et on ne retrouvait plus que quelques clichés comme celui-ci, page des faits divers.

Donald passa son index sur la silhouette floue. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que ce Loki était plus grand que tous les animaux qu'il avait vu en Islande – exception faite des orques. Même pour un humain, il aurait été grand. Peut-être dépassait-il son propre mètre quatre-vingt-douze ?

« Loki...

Jane rapprocha son visage du sien, fixant intensément ses yeux bleus.

_ Oh non, Don... Je connais ce regard.

Il lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait innocent. La jeune femme se redressa, mains sur les hanches, et fronça ses fins sourcils.

_ Tu meurs d'envie d'aller voir de quoi il s'agit, hein ?

Il était difficile d'être plus transparent, et Jane le connaissait trop bien dès qu'il s'agissait d'animaux. Don fit tourner sa chaise à roulettes pour se retrouver face à elle.

_ Et si c'était une nouvelle espèce encore inconnue, Jane ? Tu as pensé à ça ? Personne ne se balade aussi profondément dans les îles Vestmann, normalement. Il aurait pu y vivre tranquillement depuis des centaines d'années !

_ Raison de plus pour ne pas aller l'embêter ! Rétorqua son amie avant de soupirer. Sérieusement, Don, tu as réfléchi au fait que tout ça n'était peut-être qu'un énorme canular ? Notre _Nessie_ local ? Je veux dire, regarde la photo ! Ça a l'air humain, non ? Et si c'était juste un malade qui se planquait là-bas ?

_ C'est une possibilité, admit Don. Mais je veux en avoir le cœur net. L'attraction médiatique est retombée désormais je pourrais y aller discrètement, vérifier si ce Loki existe bien... et revenir d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Jane fit les yeux ronds. Ils étaient déjà en sous-effectif à cause du froid glacial de cette année qui avait envoyé la moitié du personnel au lit avec un rhume et voilà qu'il voulait partir à la chasse au monstre ?

_ Et qui va te remplacer durant ton absence ?!

_ Tu es quelqu'un de brillant, Jane. Et puis il suffit de faire en sorte que le docteur Banner ne soit pas griffé par les chats et tout ira bien. »

Don se rappela brièvement cet incident avec ce chat angora répondant au nom de Tony... il avait fallu qu'ils s'y mettent à deux pour lui faire lâcher la blouse de ce pauvre docteur complètement affolé par son patient récalcitrant.

Contente malgré elle du compliment, la jeune femme gonfla les joues en signe de bouderie. Le sourire de Don ne voulait pas s'effacer de son visage. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, elle capitula.

« Très bien... de toute façon quand tu as une idée en tête...

_ Merci beaucoup, Jane.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua sous le bureau de son collègue un paquetage de randonnée muni d'un sac de couchage. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, Don se leva de son siège, enfila sa parka, ses gants, et attrapa le sac. Tandis qu'il le mettait sur son dos, Jane se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un regard affligé.

_ Tu sais, un jour, je vais vraiment trouver ça vexant.

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil.

_ On sait tous les deux que c'est faux.

_ Hmm... »

Donald vérifia sa montre. S'il se dépêchait, il pouvait encore attraper le bus de quinze heures. Afin de se rendre sur l'archipel Vestmannaeyjar, il devait tout d'abord rejoindre une petite ville portuaire d'où un bateau l'emmènerait sur l'île qu'il désirait visiter. En partant maintenant, il avait une chance d'arriver à destination le lendemain matin. Plus tôt il y serait, plus de temps il aurait pour rechercher l'animal légendaire. Après avoir ramassé son journal, Don sourit à sa collègue.

« Bon, eh bien j'y vais.

_ Fais attention à toi surtout...

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu me connais, non ?

_ Justement.

Il ne pouvait pas nier. En riant légèrement, Don s'éloigna vers la porte du cabinet vétérinaire. Alors qu'il allait sortir dans le froid de la ville, Jane l'interpela une dernière fois.

_ Oh, et... Don ? Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai besoin de préciser ça, mais... quoi que tu trouves là-bas... ne le ramènes pas ici, d'accord ?

Don sourit de plus belle.

_ Oui m'dame ! »

Et il quitta la chaleur du bâtiment. L'air glacé lui brûla les poumons à sa première inspiration mais il s'y habitua vite et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le terminal des bus. Sur le chemin, il refit mentalement la liste de ce qu'il avait avec lui. Un duvet, une tente compacte une place, deux bouteilles d'eau d'un litre et demi, assez de nourriture pour tenir une semaine, un réchaud portable, un thermos qu'il pourrait remplir de café, un change, une brosse à dent, son matériel d'alpinisme – on ne sait jamais, il aurait peut-être besoin de grimper une falaise ou d'en descendre une autre – sans oublier les cartes des îles, sa boussole, les documents qu'il avait récoltés sur le Loki et son éternel appareil photo. Il ne semblait rien lui manquer.

Le bus qu'il devait prendre était déjà au dépôt lorsqu'il y arriva. En montant à bord, Don sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Pas parce qu'il avait froid, non. Parce qu'il était excité. Son âme de zoologue s'était un peu émoussée depuis qu'il travaillait dans la clinique vétérinaire du docteur Banner. Mais là, parti dans une aventure à la recherche de l'inconnu, il se sentait vraiment à sa place. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte c'était de se mettre à chercher ce Loki et d'en découvrir plus sur lui... quel animal pouvait-il donc bien être ?

En prenant place à côté d'une vitre, Don se surpris à trépigner d'impatience. Le trajet en bus allait lui paraître extrêmement long.

°0°o°0°

Au final, Donald n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de la longueur du trajet. Comme depuis qu'il était tout petit, le ronronnement du moteur du car avait eu raison de lui et il avait dormi tout du long. Une chance qu'il s'était réveillé en entendant le nom de la ville.

Un discret soleil accueillit son arrivée, bien que l'air frais lui rappela qu'il n'était que début Mai. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Don remarqua qu'ils avaient mis moins de temps que prévu : il était à peine minuit passé. C'était une des raisons principales qui l'avaient poussé à s'installer en Islande : sa gestion hétéroclite du temps. Lorsque l'on est habitué à se lever et à se coucher avec le soleil, il est un peu difficile de se faire à ce nouvel environnement où il fait jour durant quasiment la moitié de l'année. Mais Don adorait les défis et trouvait que cette particularité du pays faisait aussi son charme.

Sac à dos sur l'épaule, il se dirigea vers l'auberge la plus proche où il pourrait prendre un café. Sa sieste dans le bus lui avait enlevé toute fatigue mais s'il voulait tenir jusqu'à ce que la ville se réveille, il aurait besoin d'un remontant. Alors qu'il flânait dans une rue, il s'arrêta devant une boutique de souvenirs peinte de couleurs vives et décorée de dragons semblables à ceux qu'on trouve sur les navires vikings d'antan. Son enseigne clamait haut et fort que c'était la boutique officielle de la ville de Landeyjarhöfn. Don se demanda s'il devait ramener un cadeau à Jane, pour se faire pardonner – bien qu'il se doutait que la jeune femme préfèrerait certainement un bijou ou un parfum. Finalement, il décida qu'il aurait le temps de faire tout ça à son retour et, après un détour par le nouveau port de la ville, d'où il prendrait le bateau, il rejoignit la chaleur d'une auberge.

Au bout de sa neuvième tasse de café, il était certain de son plan. Landeyjarhöfn n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de l'archipel des îles Vestmann et le ferry Herjólfur effectuait deux rotations quotidiennes entre la ville et les îles. Cependant, il ne desservait que les îles habitées et Don doutait un peu qu'il accepte de l'emmener dans un coin perdu de l'archipel, surtout que la région était en proie à des vents violents et à des courants tout aussi peu amicaux. Il aurait pu espérer qu'avec tous les touristes venus chercher une trace du Loki, le ferry avait changé un tant soit peu son circuit de navigation mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Non, si Don voulait avoir une chance de trouver l'animal légendaire, il devait utiliser des moyens détournés. À Reykjavik, il avait entendu parler d'un marin, propriétaire d'un chalutier, qui acceptait d'emmener discrètement des gens en échange d'une modique somme d'argent. Un moyen comme un autre de rentabiliser la pêche locale. Donald avait donc pris contact avec le capitaine Ragnar Huld et convenu d'un rendez-vous, à l'aube – si on pouvait parler ici d'aube.

La suite de son excursion se déroula comme il l'avait prévu. Le capitaine Huld le conduisit à l'île Dökk Köttur où il lui donna une radio portable avant de repartir.

« Je vais pêcher dans les environs pour les trois prochains jours. Si jamais vous avez un problème ou que vous voulez repartir, envoyez-moi un appel. Je serais là dans les deux heures suivantes. »

Don acquiesça, le remercia encore et posa un pied au sol. La roche volcanique qui composait les îles rendait son sable noir et permettait aux déferlantes de découper les falaises en dangereuses dentelles de pierre. C'était devant l'une d'elle que le jeune homme se trouvait. Heureusement pour lui, les journalistes ou les touristes passés avant lui avaient laissé une échelle de corde pendre le long d'une paroi plutôt lisse. Don attrapa l'échelle, tira dessus pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien attachée et après une grande inspiration, commença à grimper.

Il atteignit le sommet de la falaise plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Se hissant à la force de ses bras, il roula sur l'herbe verte qui couvrait le rocher et s'allongea sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Après un moment, il réussit à se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et se redressa pour observer le paysage : ce qui apparaissait comme une falaise inhospitalière vu d'en bas ressemblait d'ici à une immense plaine couverte d'une herbe basse et drue, qui laissait ça et là voir quelques pierres noires, seul indice permettant de dire qu'il était sur une île volcanique. Plus au nord de sa position, le plateau descendait en pente douce vers une forêt dense qui recouvrait le reste de l'île. Un ruisseau, certainement en provenance d'un glacier, serpentait entre les arbres de la forêt et se perdait dans l'herbe de la plaine. Cet endroit avait tout pour être habité. Pourtant il ne l'était pas.

En se relevant, Don se demanda pourquoi un tel coin de Paradis était vierge de toute civilisation. Il n'eut pas fait un pas que la réponse lui apparut d'elle-même : sous sa chaussure de randonnée, un bruit sourd s'éleva, comme des pierres que l'on frotte l'une contre l'autre. L'instant d'après, un gouffre s'ouvrit sous son pied et sa jambe s'y serait fait engloutir s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se pencher de l'autre côté, vacillant pour finalement retomber au sol.

« Qu... ?! »

Avec prudence, Donald s'approcha du trou et y jeta un coup d'œil : la structure rocheuse de l'île était fragilisée par les poches de gaz magmatique piégées dans la lave lors de son refroidissement. De nos jours, le gaz s'était échappé mais avait laissé en cadeau un nombre impressionnant de grottes plus ou moins grandes, qui constituaient de véritables pièges naturels. Don avait failli tomber dans l'un d'entre eux – bien que la grotte qu'il avait mise à jour ressemblait plus à un trou un peu profond qu'à une cavité mortelle.

Fouillant les alentours des yeux à la recherche d'un chemin praticable, Don remarqua un sentier balisé de pierres peintes en blanc. L'herbe y était aplatie comme si un même trajet avait été répété encore et encore. Avec un sourire, il remercia les médias de lui faciliter ainsi le travail. Maintenant, il pouvait sérieusement commencer sa recherche du légendaire Loki.

°0°o°0°

Donald songeait vraiment à abandonner ses recherches. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était sur Dökk Köttur et il n'avait toujours aucun indice sur la présence d'un éventuel animal légendaire. Il avait bien trouvé des brindilles cassées et quelques empreintes dans la boue mais rien de concluant. Ça aurait très bien pu être un simple renard, ou encore le vestige de quelque touriste passé par là.

En arrivant sur l'île, il avait établi son camp de base au même endroit qu'avaient utilisé les journalistes, histoire de minimiser l'impact sur la flore, et s'était tout de suite mis à chercher des traces du Loki. En vain, jusque-là. Peut-être que Jane avait raison que ce n'était qu'un canular et que les photos dans le journal étaient truquées.

Don soupira. Tout ça lui sapait le moral. Lui qui voulait tellement voir à quoi ressemblait cet animal... il allait repartir avec une branche cassée et des échantillons de sol. Jane lui rirait au nez, il en était certain.

Terminant son verre d'eau, il regarda sa montre : huit heures du matin. Le capitaine Huld ne devait passer le chercher que le soir, aux alentours de vingt heures, alors autant mettre sa dernière journée à profit, même s'il ne trouvait rien de nouveau. Don sortit de sa tente et ouvrit la carte de l'île, sur laquelle il travaillait.

« Voyons... »

L'île de Dökk Köttur n'était pas très grande et on avait vite fait d'en faire le tour. Pour l'instant, il avait quadrillé et fouillé la zone en se focalisant sur la partie la plus à même de dissimuler une créature de la taille du Loki : la forêt. Les explorateurs passés avant lui avaient très certainement fait pareil. Mais comme eux, il n'était parvenu à aucun résultat positif.

Don fronça les sourcils en tournant la carte à quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

« Il faut pourtant bien que tu boives, non... ?

La seule eau douce était celle du ruisseau. Et il l'avait déjà passé au peigne fin sans rien y trouver.

_ Où es-tu, Loki... ? Souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Comme pour lui répondre, une bourrasque de vent lui arriva de face et plaqua la carte sur son visage. En l'enlevant tant bien que mal, Don grogna de frustration.

_ Très bien ! Tu as gagné : j'abandonne ! »

Il plia furieusement la carte et rentra dans la tente pour ranger ses affaires. Aujourd'hui, il ne travaillerait pas. Il allait simplement se balader le long du ruisseau : le paysage était joli et ça l'apaiserait.

Une fois son sac terminé, il le mit sur son dos et le sangla. Direction : le ruisseau.

_Une sorte de Nessie local_, avait avancé Jane. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire : le Loki n'avait jamais existé. Pas plus du temps de la légende que maintenant. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries, ni plus ni moins.

En broyant du noir, Donald refit le chemin près du ruisseau qu'il avait déjà emprunté le jour précédent. Lorsqu'il arriva à la lisière de la forêt, là où les derniers arbres laissaient la place à la plate verdure de la plaine, il sut que c'était vraiment terminé. Au fond de lui, il avait eu encore un espoir de trouver un indice sur le Loki mais il devait de rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas dans la forêt. Et s'il avait été à découvert sur la plaine, il l'aurait trouvé depuis longtemps.

Don poussa un énième soupir et continua de suivre le ruisseau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il voyait le bout du cours d'eau, c'est à dire l'endroit où il se perdait entre les herbes basses, lorsqu'il se rappela d'une chose : il n'était plus sur le sentier balisé. Un bruit de pierre se fit entendre sous ses pieds. Il avait été imprudent. Et cette fois, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir.

Alors qu'il se sentait tomber, un dernier cri sortit de sa bouche.

« MERD... ! »

Le trou noir.

°0°o°0°

Don reçut quelque chose de froid et dur sur la tête. Quelque chose de métallique qui retomba avec le même tintement qu'un petit réveil en cuivre. D'autres bruits vinrent s'ajouter progressivement : celui d'un cours d'eau, tout d'abord, puis le bruit de quelque chose qu'on fouillait et enfin, infime mais présent, le bruit d'une respiration rapide. Ouvrant prudemment un œil, Don remarqua le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui. Mais plus loin qu'avant. De chaque côté, des parois de pierre noire s'élevaient comme les mâchoires d'une gigantesque créature qui l'aurait avalé. Un souvenir lui revint douloureusement. Il était tombé dans une des grottes naturelles de l'île – profonde, s'il pouvait se fier à la hauteur des parois. Une chance qu'il n'était pas mort. Et hormis à la tête et au dos, il ne semblait avoir mal nul part. Encore confus, Don émit un faible gémissement en bougeant les épaules. Comme pour lui faire écho, le bruit de fouille cessa. C'est alors que Don réalisa quelque chose : on fouillait son sac. Il n'était donc pas seul. Rapide comme l'éclair, il se redressa, perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapa d'une main au sol et se tourna vers la source du bruit. À son grand étonnement, un homme se tenait accroupit près de son sac, le tenant d'une main et l'autre plongée à l'intérieur. L'homme, en parka verte lui descendant à mi-cuisse et bonnet-cache oreilles, semblait aussi surpris que lui de le voir. À moins que ce soit parce que celui qu'il était en train de dépouiller de ses affaires n'était pas mort comme il l'avait cru de prime abord.

« Vous... » Commença Don.

L'homme lâcha son sac et se redressa, comme piqué par une guêpe. À la faible lumière que leur offrait la grotte, Donald put deviner qu'il avait les cheveux noirs ou brun foncé et les yeux d'un vert électrique – des attributs physiques assez rares par ici. À dire vrai, outre ses cheveux et ses yeux, son visage lui-même était bien différent de ceux des gens d'Islande plus fin, plus délicat. Et l'ensemble de ces particularités le rendait, Don n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, incroyablement beau. Séduisant même. Subjugué par l'inconnu, Don ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ce dernier était en train de reculer lentement tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Avec une telle attitude, il ressemblait plus à un animal sauvage qu'à un homme.

Un flash soudain traversa l'esprit du zoologue, et s'il avait été dans un des dessins animés que le docteur Banner affectionnait tant, une ampoule se serait allumée au-dessus de sa tête : cet homme, avec sa carrure et ses manières, aurait très bien put être confondu avec une créature fantasmagorique alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à trouver de la nourriture dans les sacs des premiers touristes venus en excursion. Et de fil en aiguille, de journaliste en exagération, un pauvre homme affamé reclus sur une île était devenu un monstre de légende. Finalement, il était plus une sorte de Robinson Crusoé qu'un Nessie local.

Conscient qu'il devait sans doute être craintif à son égard, Don se releva très lentement, en prenant garde de toujours avoir ses mains visibles – une technique utilisée pour ne pas affoler un animal blessé.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ais fait peur, dit-il doucement, mais vous n'avez pas à partir, vous savez.

L'inconnu arrêta de reculer et sembla hésiter, jetant un très rapide coup d'œil à la grotte derrière lui.

_ Vous êtes perdu ? Continua Don en espérant qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Si vous êtes coincé sur cette île je peux vous aider à en partir... si c'est ce que vous voulez bien sûr...

La phrase sembla déclencher quelque chose chez l'homme. Don ne s'en rendit pas compte mais son bonnet bougea légèrement.

_ …. Tu peux ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix un peu enrouée – il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de parler.

Don sourit, content d'avoir enfin établi le contact.

_ Oui. Un ami va venir me chercher dans pas longtemps – en bateau. Je peux vous amener sur le continent avec moi.

Toujours aussi méfiant, l'inconnu fixa Don avec intensité, sans doute pour jauger s'il disait la vérité ou non.

_ Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il, confirmant ce que Don pensait.

_ J'ai une radio dans mon sac – vous voyez ce que c'est ? – avec laquelle je communique avec mon ami. Je peux l'appeler pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, si vous voulez. »

Après quelques instants, l'homme lâcha un faible soupir et sembla se détendre un peu. Cependant, il restait toujours prêt à s'enfuir à la moindre menace. On aurait vraiment dit un animal blessé apeuré face à un humain qui pourrait encore lui faire du mal. Pourtant, Don ne voulait que l'aider – c'était dans sa nature, il n'y pouvait rien : les animaux, les nécessiteux et les femmes lui avaient toujours inspiré une immense compassion, bien au delà de la pitié intéressée que montrait la plupart des gens. Désireux de gagner un peu plus la confiance de l'inconnu, le zoologue tenta une approche.

« Je m'appelle Donald Blake, dit-il. Et vous, votre nom... ? »

Don eut l'impression de lui avoir demandé la racine carré de Pi. L'homme ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussitôt, détourna les yeux et finit par se mordre la lèvre, les sourcils froncés. Il ne voulait pas lui dire son nom ? Il avait peut-être toujours peur que Don lui fasse quelque chose. Encore une fois, son bonnet bougea, mais cette fois-ci, Don le remarqua – sans pour autant s'y intéresser vraiment. Faisant un pas dans sa direction, Don afficha son plus avenant sourire.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire, si vous ne voulez pas. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, on devrait remonter à la surface, si on veut rejoindre le bateau de mon ami et partir.

Donald observa les réactions de l'homme : il avait l'impression de pouvoir voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à cent à l'heure derrière son bonnet et ses cheveux noirs.

_ … D'accord.

Ce fut tout. Aucun mouvement, aucune autre parole. Est-ce qu'il avait comprit ce que Don venait de dire ? Un peu perdu, celui-ci montra le sol au pieds de l'homme.

_ Alors... est-ce que je peux récupérer mes affaires... ?

_ … Oui. »

Toujours aucun autre geste. Donald commença donc par ramasser les objets qui avaient atterri à côté de lui quand l'inconnu avait fouillé son sac et plus il en ramassait, plus il se rapprochait de lui. Au final, il rejoignit son sac à un mètre à peine de l'homme et, gardant la tête basse pour ne pas risquer de le voir reculer, il entreprit de tout ranger dans son bagage. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair que Don leva les yeux... pour voir l'inconnu en train de se déshabiller.

« Je veux bien partir avec toi, dit-il alors que le zoologue ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des billes. Mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose d'abord... »

Sa parka tomba au sol, révélant sa peau nue – c'était inimaginable vu le froid qui régnait sur l'île mais le manteau semblait être le seul haut qu'il portait – et un torse joliment découpé. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de le fixer, Don avait l'impression qu'il était en marbre, tellement ses formes étaient lisses et harmonieuses, laissant deviner sa fine musculature et le secret réseau de ses veines. Tout à coup, Don se retrouvait incapable de parler ou même de réfléchir. L'inconnu venait-il bien de lui dire qu'il devait faire quelque chose ? Pourquoi se déshabillait-il soudainement ? On aurait dit le début totalement tiré par les cheveux d'un mauvais film érotique...

Don essayait de chasser des images de sa tête quand l'homme s'accroupit devant lui – il n'avait rien enlevé de plus que sa parka, au grand soulagement du zoologue.

« Je veux bien partir avec toi, répéta-t-il, mais il faut que tu m'enlèves ça. »

Jetant un coup d'œil un peu gêné, Donald vit qu'il avait une sorte de collier en métal autour du cou. Un collier électronique. Un collier qui portait le logo de _Odin Genetic_.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi cet inconnu avait-il un collier créé par la société de son père ? Qui était-il en réalité ? Est-ce qu'il savait qui Don était vraiment ? Est-ce que son père avait fini par le retrouver et envoyé quelqu'un pour le ramener de force chez lui ? Non, ce type n'avait pas du tout la tête d'un homme de main de son paternel. Pour être franc, il lui faisait plutôt penser à...

« Qui es-tu ? Souffla-t-il.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas. Donald se dit qu'il serait peut-être bon de jouer cartes sur table s'il voulait avancer.

_ Je sais d'où vient ce collier, je connais l'entreprise qui a ce logo – il montra d'un geste du menton le collier – et je sais aussi que cette entreprise travaille sur des chimères. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis juste un type qui aime les animaux et qui travaille chez un vétérinaire. Mais j'aimerais juste savoir... Est-ce que tu es... »

Don laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend, n'osant pas le dire à voix haute. Son père et ses scientifiques travaillaient sur des croisements génétiques inter-espèces. Y avait-il une chance sur un million qu'ils aient fait des croisements avec des humains... ?

L'homme, qui dans un premier temps avait été tenté de s'enfuir, hésita. Il chercha dans les yeux de l'autre la confirmation qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et, finalement, se disant que c'était sa meilleure chance de quitter Dökk Köttur, il abdiqua.

« Si je ne peux pas te dire mon nom..., commença-t-il en portant ses mains à son bonnet.

Il l'enleva. Devant le regard à la fois effaré et émerveillé de Don, deux oreilles félines se dressèrent – et il comprit pourquoi il avait vu son bonnet bouger.

_ … c'est parce qu'ils ne m'en ont pas donné avant de me laisser ici. »

°0°o°0°

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Donald Blake se trouvait totalement pris de court par une situation. En l'espace de quelques heures à peine, il avait fouillé de fond en comble une île, était tombé dans une crevasse, avait rencontré une sorte de Robinson Crusoé qui s'avérait lié de quelque façon à l'entreprise de son père et maintenant il découvrait que cet homme était plus proche de _Nessie_ qu'il ne l'avait cru. Comment garder des pensées rationnelle avec ça ? D'autant que ses oreilles animales et ce que Don devinait comme étant une queue féline derrière lui ne le laissaient pas indifférent...

Vous voyez la réaction d'un fan de chats lorsqu'il en croise un dans la rue ? Cette irrépressible envie d'aller vers lui pour tenter de le caresser, même s'il ne le connait pas ? Appliquez maintenant cela à un chat d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Une partie de Don était horrifiée par le fait que son père se soit permis de faire des expériences sur un être humain – combien y en avait-il eu avant lui ? Combien de morts, de ratés ? – mais la majorité de son être ne désirait qu'une seule chose : le toucher. Son âme de zoologue n'avait d'autre envie que de l'examiner sous tous les angles, comprendre comment il fonctionnait... Est-ce que ce qui apparaissait comme de la fourrure sur ses oreilles était aussi douce que celle d'un véritable chat ? Comment est-ce que sa queue était rattachée à son bassin ? Mises à part ces deux particularités, avait-il d'autres traits félins ? Tant de questions qui le faisaient toujours revenir au même point : il voulait le déshabiller. Entièrement.

Don devait se faire violence pour garder le contrôle de ses mains mais c'était plus fort que lui. Acceptant un compromis entre la dénudation totale de l'inconnu et l'inaction, il surprit ce dernier en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour le rapprocher de lui – s'il ne pouvait pas toucher ses oreilles, il pouvait toujours les voir de plus près. L'homme se crispa, ne sachant trop comment réagir, et commença à gigoter.

« On peut savoir... ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en agrippant ses avants-bras pour essayer de le faire lâcher sa tête. Eh, je te parle !

Donald baissa les yeux vers son terriblement beau visage. Mauvaise idée. Il ouvrit la bouche. Autre mauvaise idée.

_ … Je peux t'embrasser ? » S'entendit-il demander sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Une droite dans l'estomac plus tard, Don avait les idées plus claires. Il dut promettre moulte fois de ne plus recommencer à le toucher sans sa permission mais finalement, il arriva à refaire s'asseoir l'homme à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse examiner son collier. Il n'était pas un expert en électronique mais de ce qu'il comprenait, le collier était une sorte de balise, comme on en met parfois sur les animaux migrateurs : il permettait de suivre en temps réel les déplacements de l'hybride et de mesurer des données comme son activité cardiaque ou sa température. Seulement, il semblait aussi avoir d'autres fonctions...

« Quand je m'approche du bord de l'île, ça se met à sonner de plus en plus vite et ça chauffe » Expliqua l'homme.

Ainsi il servait également de contrôleur de territoire. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais quitté l'île de Dökk Köttur, s'il avait ça autour du cou. Généralement, ce genre de collier de contrôle de territoire envoie une faible décharge électrique à son propriétaire lorsque celui-ci s'aventure un peu trop près des limites de sa zone de confinement et au bout de quelques essais, l'animal associe l'extérieur à la douleur et y renonce. Cependant, dans le cas présent, les sonneries répétitives et la chaleur dégagée par le collier faisaient plus penser à une bombe qu'à des décharges électriques. Don esquissa un sourire amer. Aucun doute, ce collier était signé de la main de son père : il n'y avait que lui pour aller cacher ses expériences inhumaines au fin fond des fjords et s'assurer qu'elles y restent. L'hybride restait sur son île tout seul ? Ça ne causait aucun problème à _Odin Genetic_. Il essayait d'en sortir ? Il explosait et faisait disparaître toutes les traces le reliant à _Odin Genetic_. Don serra les poings.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es sur cette île... ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai vu passer trois fois la nuit, c'est tout ce que je sais. On dirait que le temps n'est pas pareil ici.

Trois nuits, ça voulait dire au moins trois ans. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il attendait, seul sur cette île perdue et si des touristes ne l'avaient pas aperçu, il aurait pu continuer d'attendre encore longtemps. Don était en Islande depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. S'il l'avait su avant, il aurait pu...

_ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

L'homme bougea une oreille.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas enlever le collier ?

_ Quoi ? »

Le collier. Il avait complètement oublié. Si Don ne pouvait pas changer le passé, il pouvait toujours faire en sorte d'influer sur l'avenir. Reprenant son sérieux, il se leva pour passer derrière l'homme. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était là qu'il trouva l'encoche de fermeture. Et aussi un numéro d'identification gravé dans le métal.

« ID : HI|07... lut-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre.

_ Hm ?

_ Rien, ne bouge pas. »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ? Il nota le numéro dans un coin de sa tête, pour y réfléchir plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de concentration. Évidemment, les fabricants du collier avaient pensé que la personne qui le porterait pourrait être amenée à vouloir l'enlever pour s'enfuir : ils avaient donc relié la bombe à l'encoche. Comment pouvait-il faire pour retirer ce collier sans qu'ils n'explosent avec lui ?

Don soupira. L'homme baissa les oreilles en arrière, vers lui.

« Tu n'y arrives pas ?

_ Théoriquement, retirer ce collier n'est pas dur, mais...

Comment lui expliquer ?

_ La sonnerie que tu entends en t'approchant des falaises, c'est une bombe. Si tu quittes l'île, elle explose. Mais si tu essaies d'enlever le collier, elle explose aussi. »

L'homme ne dit rien. Don pouvait comprendre sa déception : il lui avait fait croire qu'il y avait une chance de le faire quitter sa prison et voilà qu'il lui disait maintenant le contraire. Don leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il allait y trouver une réponse. Et ce fut le cas. Un éclair de génie – ou alors de folie – traversa son esprit et il attrapa l'hybride par les épaules pour le faire se retourner. Ce dernier se tendit, prêt à répliquer à la moindre attaque.

« Tu as dit que ça sonnait de plus en plus vite ! S'anima le zoologue devant le regard interloqué de l'autre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ton collier ! Tu as dit qu'il se mettait à sonner de plus en plus vite et à chauffer.

L'homme se débattit un peu.

_ Et alors ? – Lâche-moi.

_ Combien de temps ça prend ?

_ Je sais pas... Pas longtemps. Pourquoi ? »

Don réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait d'abord pensé que la sonnerie répétitive avait un rapport avec la distance du bord de l'île – autrement dit, plus il s'en approchait, plus l'avertissement devenait fort – et c'était certainement le cas. Mais il y avait autre chose : la chaleur. Si la bombe était déclenchée par un signal relié à la sonnerie, plus le collier sonnait, plus la bombe chauffait et ça finissait par exploser. La bombe ne pouvait donc pas exploser à froid. Il y avait un laps de temps qu'ils pouvaient exploiter. Quelques secondes, mais ça pouvait être suffisant.

L'hybride finit par se libérer de son emprise, agacé.

« J'ai dit : _pourquoi ?_

_ Il y a peut-être un moyen pour t'enlever ce collier, répondit Don avant de lever les yeux pour accrocher les siens. Mais si on se loupe, on est morts. »

°0°o°0°

« Tu es prêt ?

_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix... »

Le plan que Donald avait expliqué à l'hybride était loin d'être parfait ils avaient au moins une chance sur deux d'y laisser la vie. Mais l'homme savait que s'il voulait vraiment quitter cette maudite île, il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de lui faire confiance, du moins pour l'instant.

Les deux hommes étaient remontés sur le plateau herbeux par un chemin que Don n'aurait sans doute jamais trouvé tout seul – les journalistes étaient très certainement passés à côté, comme lui – et étaient allés se poster juste devant la faille que le zoologue avait creusé malgré lui. Elle était plutôt large et en se penchant, on pouvait deviner le sol de la grotte : vu de là où ils étaient, ça ne faisait pas une si grande chute que ça et c'était tant mieux pour eux.

« Bon, je vais le faire alors... »

Don posa ses mains sur le collier, pouce sur l'encoche, et inspira à fond. Son idée – foireuse à n'en pas douter – était la suivante : enlever rapidement le collier et sauter dans la crevasse. En profitant des quelques secondes avant la détonation et de la vitesse fournie par leur chute, ils devraient normalement être assez loin de l'explosion pour s'en sortir vivants. C'est en tous cas ce que Donald espérait.

« On saute à 3, d'accord ?

_ Hm.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos du zoologue.

_ 1...

Il avait l'impression que ses mains tremblaient. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à enlever complètement l'encoche ?

_ 2...

Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter. S'il devait le faire, c'était maintenant ou jamais. _Maintenant ou jamais !_

_ 3 ! »

De la main gauche, Don ouvrit le collier qui se mit à sonner de manière menaçante. La peur au ventre, il le jeta le plus possible avec sa main droite et poussa sur ses jambes pour se laisser basculer en avant. Peu lui importait de tomber sur la tête ou bien de s'écorcher le dos contre une des parois l'espace d'un instant, il oublia même l'hybride, qui avait plongé dans la faille un peu avant lui. Et puis, il entendit le bruit. Un bruit sourd, puissant, comme celui d'un tambour qui résonne dans votre cage thoracique et vous donne l'impression que votre cœur se serre. Même sans la voir, il sentit la chaleur de l'explosion dans son dos alors qu'il tombait toujours dans les ténèbres et le souffle chaud qui accéléra encore plus sa chute. Don ferma les yeux... et les rouvrit juste à temps pour se rattraper sur un genou et un coude, manquant de peu d'écraser l'homme qu'il venait de sauver. Ce dernier le fixa avec des yeux exorbités puis son regard se tourna vers le haut de la grotte et s'emplit d'effroi.

« Attent- ! »

Avec une rapidité incroyable, l'homme bondit sur Don et les fit rouler sur le côté, juste à temps pour éviter l'avalanche de roches qui s'écrasa au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Donald essaya de voir ce qu'il se passait et le regretta aussitôt. Une violente quinte de toux s'empara des deux hommes tandis que la fumée mélangée à la poussière s'insinuait dans leurs poumons et leur brûlait la gorge.

Quand le nuage retomba légèrement, l'homme se risqua à un coup d'œil vers le ciel : l'explosion avait ouvert un peu plus la crevasse mais le reste de la grotte semblait tenir bon pour le moment. Faisant fi du fait qu'il se trouvait assis sur l'autre, il se redressa et posa ses mains à son cou, n'osant presque pas y croire. Don poussa un long soupir pour relâcher la pression et le regarda, souriant.

« On a réussi.

L'homme baissa les yeux vers lui, toujours aussi étonné d'être libéré de son collier, mais ne dit rien. Le zoologue commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Il se redressa donc, et l'hybride se leva pour qu'il puisse en faire de même.

_ Bon, et bien direction le bateau maintenant.

Don ramassa son sac et s'épousseta un peu.

_ Tu vas enfin pouvoir quitter cette île, c'est génial, non ?

_ … Eh.

_ Hm ?

Don se retourna et eut la surprise de sentir deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec une certaine maladresse. L'homme fit volte-face et prit le chemin qui menait hors de la grotte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une sorte de merci ?

_ Ah.

C'était vrai que Don lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'embrasser, un peu plus tôt – sur un coup de tête. L'idée que l'hybride avait accédé à sa requête pour le récompenser de l'avoir aidé fit sourire Don, qui lui emboita le pas dans le passage. Il commençait à le trouver adorable.

_ Au fait, il te faudra un nom maintenant, tu ne penses pas ?

_ Hm.

Donald repensa à son aventure, à ce qui l'avait conduit sur cette île à la base. Cette étrange affaire d'animal légendaire. Il réfléchit à voix haute.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis de… _Loki _? »

* * *

**Alors ? Comme d'habitude j'aimerais demander ce que vous en avez pensé mais avec juste cet aperçu, ça serait un peu difficile ! J'essayerais de poster la suite et les autres fictions bientôt ! **

**Des idées sur la suite ? J'aime les suppositions !**

**See you soon, **

**Arcade.**


End file.
